A trip to the Water Park,Hilary's nightmare?
by superjunior1991
Summary: Hilary gets talked into coming with the boys to the downtown water park. What the others dont know is that she cant swim, except for a certain Russian who seems to have suspicions as she desperately tries to keep it a secret. will she open up or will she drown? read and review guys..chapter 8 will be up soon. Do leave your suggestions to weave this story into a hit!
1. Water park, here we come!

It was a beautiful sunny Saturday when Hiro broke the news to everyone and…all hell broke loose when Hilary screamed at the top of her voice. Ray choked on his coffee, Tyson almost slipped on the stairs, Daichi fell off from a tree branch, Max squirted mayo all over the kitchen cabinet and some on himself, Kenny felt like his ears just hit the cash register and Kai …well…he was just leaning onto the wall coolly without getting much excited. So typical of him!

Hilary : Whaattt?(surprised with wide eyes)

Hiro : Jeez hils..(holding onto his ears) its just a trip to the water park! Not a big deal for you to be screaming and making everyone deaf!

Hilary : It may not be a big deal for you but it is a BIG deal for me. i haven't been to an amusement park let alone a water park.(eyes twinkling)

Hiro : (sweat dropping) he he…yeah ! well pack your things…we are leaving tomorrow morning. And guys don't forget your swim suits..

Tyson : What! Hiro you are kidding me right? Please tell me you are joking!

Hiro: (having a straight face) Do I look like I am joking Tyson ?

Tyson : he he….well. This is just awesome! Love you bro!(hugging Hiro)

Hiro : Ttysssonn! Let go of me….ccantt brrreathe!

Max : Hey Ray do you have your swimsuit with you?

Ray : Yeah Max! good thing I brought it with me this time!

Daichi : (panicking) guys…guys…I am having a major crisis here!

Tyson : What is it ya' bean sprout?

Daichi : I don't have a swimsuit with me. I don't know what I will do for tomorrow! And Tyson I will get back at you for the bean sprout comment later!

Tyson : well..you have your underwear with you don't you! That will do .

Daichi : why you lil….wait a minute …you have loads of swimming trunks in your closet..he he he…you can kiss your mickey mouse trunks good bye Tyson .

Ray and Max were giggling from one corner of the living room and Kai snickered for a moment before heading out.

Tyson : you twerp…don't you dare touch that thing! And I will make you pay good for embarassing me in public.

Daichi : make me! na na na na (sticking his tongue out)

Max : Mickey mouse? Tyson that was rich!(tears streaming down his face after laughing so hard)

Ray : ya dude! That is like so not cool!

After that Daichi stormed out of there and was chased by Tyson .

Hilary was left alone in her own dream world where she was fantasizing herself in a swim suit sliding down the water slide and splashing her way through the swimming pool. When she snapped out she realized she was the only one left in the living room and that everyone had gone to their respective rooms to pack up. She stormed out of the dojo and headed for her house to pack herself some essentials for tomorrow since it is gonna be a big day for her.

Dizzy : Why cant it be a friendly trip to an amusement park? Or anywhere that doesn't have water and is nice and dry!

Kenny : Too bad you are stuck up in a computer Dizzy! You can keep watch of the others' beyblades .

Dizzy : Yeah you just had to go and make me a watchlady! Huh?

Kenny : Sorry …unless you want to get all your microchips soggy, you better consider my offer.

Dizzy : This is Dizzy reporting for duty, sir!

Kenny : good girl! (satisfied smile)

Tyson : I cant believe it! That pine sized twerp stole my swim trunks. Now I have to burn it. To think it was my favorite.(having a sad expression)

Max : he he… I cant believe you still have it . I thought you would have out grown it by now Tyson.

Tyson : I don't care about that. It was a collectors edition trunks that my dad gifted me for my birthday when I was in kinder garten.

Max : Stop acting all whiny and pack your things Tyson . You act all girly and gooey making that face at me and it kinda creeps me out.

Ray and Kenny went to bed early and Tyson and Max followed them after packing their things up. No one knew where Kai was and they didn't seem to care. It is gonna be a trip worth remembering for everyone of them especially a certain brunette who seems to forget the basic fact that she cant swim.

At Tachibana residence…

Hilary's P.O.V

Wow ….i am actually going to the water park. Sounds too exciting…wonder what I will wear tomorrow!

Swim suit! Wait I havent got a swim suit with me…bloody hell...how can I forget this? I am so stupid!

I CANT SWIM!

Stupid…stupid….stupid…have you lost your mind Hilary? How could you agree to this? (sub conscious voice)

I have been so afraid to step even into the kiddy pool fearing that I will drown. And now there are going to be swimming pools everywhere around the place! What am I gonna do? I cant let myself get embarassed in front of everyone especially Tyson . If he finds out the fact that I cant swim I know that will never hear the end of it from him. I can picture it now…..

_Tyson : hey Hils! Come on in the water is great!_

_Hilary : no Tyson. I ah…..(Tyson pulls her into the pool)_

_Hilary : umm…Tysonnnn…I cant..bllllblllbllll(half drowned)_

_Tyson : what ? I cant hear you!_

_Hilary : I ….cant…..swim….(choking) help me you lunatic…I am drowning!_

_Tyson : ha ha ha ….all that hype for nothing eh Hil! Ha ha ha ha ha….._

NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I can never reveal my secret to Tyson. As for tomorrow I will have to come up with an excuse . But what? I know..i can say that I am hydrophobic. No…that wont do…

Ugh! I just hate this! I guess I have to improvise it. I am so tensed right now I cant even think straight!

I will get a nice long sleep and will tell Hiro that I am not coming tomorrow. Hmm. To think that I was so excited for this.

The next day morning….

Everyone was waiting for Hilary. Even Tyson and Daichi got up early.

Max : Whoa! Tyson. You made it early bro!

Ray : I guess you couldn't take the excitement huh?

Tyson : hmmm. You can take that stupid comment of yours to the dry cleaners Ray. It aint got nothing to do with excitement at all.(having dark circles)

Just then Daichi made his appearance.

Daichi : hey guys! Ready for today! We are gonna have a splash. What say?

Kenny : you sure are in high spirits today Daichi!

Daichi : you bet cha'! had a good night's sleep! Man I am so charged!

Tyson : you guys got your answer staring right under your noses. It was because of this monkey boy that I couldn't sleep all night and thanks to Kenny for that!

Kenny : What ? what did I do?

Tyson : you said this numbskull shoved his feet into your mouth the last time he slept beside you . so I agreed to have him sleep beside me purely on humanitarian grounds. I have had enough of this. You are gonna get it good from me four eyes! Come here!

Kenny : Eeeeeeeeppppp!

Tyson : stop shrieking like a girl and come here this instant!

Just then Hiro and Hilary came up to the bus stop. Tyson stopped chasing Kenny and assembled beside Ray , Max and Daichi. To everyone's surprise Kai had also made it .

Hiro : ok …guys..pull yourself together coz' the bus is coming and for god's sake Daichi go inside and wear some clothes. Why are you in your swim gear already?

It was after Hiro mentioned it that everyone turned around and saw that Daichi had already stripped down. Tyson felt his anger boiling over . The bus had also arrived by then.

Tyson : why that lil…I am gonna ….

Max , Ray and Kenny held Tyson by his arm before he launched Daichi into the stratosphere. Taking this opportunity Daichi made a run for it and settled down inside the bus.

Hilary : umm. Guys…I am not coming with you!

Hiro : what ? wait a sec here… you were the one who was practically having stars in your eyes yesterday!

Hilary : ya.. but today I am not feeling well..i have caught a bad cold and thought I would give it a rest.

Hiro : are you sure about this Hilary?

Ray : ya Hils! Just think about this! You will be having the time of your life there! Don't miss this out.

Max : come on Hilary…

Everyone tried their hardest to persuade her and talk her into coming with them but she refused to budge. Just then Kai decided to make his grand entrance and said something that made even Hilary go back on her words! How she wished he hadnt opened his mouth all at the wrong places and time.

Kai : really now! You have a cold? Or you cant swim? Choose just one of the options.

Hilary : _dang! How the..? is this guy a telepath or something? He just had to open his mouth now of all times._

Hilary was cursing him in her mind when Kai made her snap out of it.

Kai : I cant wait Hilary and neither will the bus! You give a reason that's convincing enough and we will be on our way!(smirking)

Hilary :_ oh wow! Is it just me or is Kai looking …hot! What ? what am I saying? Come to think of it , he just has the killer smile there is! Concentrate Hilary! Say something convincing!_

Hilary : No …umm. Who told you that I cant swim? i will prove it you today at the water park!

Kai : so you are coming?

Hilary : what ? no I mean.. yes I mean…ugh(utterly defeated)

It was then that Hilary realised what a grave mistake she has done. After getting lost in Kai's looks it seemed to her as though all her logical reasoning had just left the building. Her mouth just got herself into the worst possible situation there is! Only god knows what more mishaps are gonna take place once they get to the park!

**Ok guys! This is my newest addition to beyblade. Do read and review and stay tuned to find out how Hilary struggles to keep her secret in tact…chapter 2 will be updated shortly!**


	2. Hilary's predicament

Normal P.O.V

Everyone got inside the bus and settled down quickly. Hiro made an announcement right after they had settled down.

Hiro : I forgot to tell you guys that we will be staying at the Park for two days and a night. They are providing accommodations at a 5 star hotel that the Park runs.

Tyson : This day just keeps getting better and better! Hey guys do you think they will have a five course buffet at the hotel coz' I am starving already!

Max : You have just had breakfast at home and you are saying that you are hungry already?

Tyson : What can I say? I am growing boy aren't I?

Ray : You have done enough growing up Tyson. Atleast take measures to curb your appetite or else you are gonna run out of swimming trunks before you know it!

Kenny : How come you haven't said anything all day? At the least I thought you would have something to counter Tyson !

Hilary : oh….you talking to me?

Kenny : I don't see anybody other than you sitting beside me. Who else would I be talking to?

Hilary : Oh..sorry chief! I guess I am not in the mood today!

Kenny : You ….and out of mood? Seriously Hilary …are you feeling fine? You are not sick or something are you?

Hilary : (under her breath) how can I be alright when I am gonna be hanging for dear life in a few hours?

Kenny : umm. Did you say something?

Hilary : umm. Yeah..well…I was saying that ….well…I …have….motion…sickness..you see!

Kenny : You do? That's weird. I thought Daichi was the only one of us who gets motion sickness!

Hilary : umm. Kenny..i don't feel so good! (faking a barfing sensation)

Kenny : yeee….just don't end up barfing here!

Hilary : I will try…ugh!

What she didn't realize is that Kai was watching all of this from the backseat and by now he was certainly convinced that Hilary had lied to him about the fact that she was sick and wanted to know the reason why she intended to evade their trip to the water park. After a bus journey for about two hours, the team reached its destination. " The Bloomsbery" water park. It was just the ginormous theme park that the team had ever laid eyes on.

Daichi : oh….ah….wow!

Tyson : Whoa! This is a theme park? it feels like there is an entire world inside to see.

Max : Ahh! Takes me back to the good old times when mom, dad and I used to visit the local theme parks in the U.S!

Ray : I just wish the White tigers were here! They would love it!

Tyson : Oh I know the reason why you wish they were here!

Ray : What?

Tyson : (smirking evilly and nearing Ray) you wish to see Mariah in a bathing suit, don't cha'?

Max : ho ho…nice one Ty!

Ray : (blushing) You guys have lost your mind! Why would I ever be thinking about something so shameless!

Tyson : Ray old buddy old pal! We have known you long enough to know what colour of underwear you prefer to wear everyday! And besides we know that you have a thing for Mariah!

Max : Don't be so embarrassed Ray! And Tyson would you just let up! You know Ray gets flustered whenever Mariah is mentioned!

Ray : Max! for the millionth time, I don't get flustered!

Tyson : sure you don't!

Daichi : hey guys! Would you mind telling me where the bathroom is! I cant hold it!

Kenny : guess all this excitement and water really got to you huh?

Kenny accompanied Daichi to the bathroom.

Kai , who was hearing this worthless bickering from his teammates was getting utterly annoyed with their childish behaviour! Just then Hiro came up to him for a little chat.

Hiro : why don't you go and join them! I haven't arranged for all this for you to sit quietly in a corner you know!

Kai : hn…join them? You seriously think I will join them? I would rather die than embarrass myself accompanying a team of circus monkeys!

After releasing all that hot air Kai moved away from Hiro and out of everyone's sight!

Meanwhile Hilary just made her way out of the bus and joined Tyson and the rest.

Tyson : what seems to be the matter with you? You seem to be under the weather!

Max : If not worse..i think you have just seen a ghost or something!

Hilary : no guys I am fine! I am just tired from the travel! I just need to hit the sack .

Ray : ok Hils! We will meet you for lunch at 2 ! you go and have a nice sleep!

Hilary : Thank you Ray! Well…see you guys later! I will be in my room sleeping. Oh and if anyone tries to wake me up before lunch, you are gonna be sorry you were ever born!

With that threat coming from her, everyone tightened up.

Daichi : Jeez! And I thought I could pull a prank on her or something !

Max: you seriously thought she was feeling under the weather huh Tyson? Well… she seems to be her normal bossy self if you ask me!

Tyson : yeah well…now that that's taken care of, why don't we grab ourself some grub!

Daichi : oh yeah! Breakfast , here we come!

Kai : what a bunch of air heads!

Ray : yup! Totally!

At the breakfast table, Tyson and Daichi practically started devouring everything that had been laid there prompting the chefs to work overtime! It had gotten close to afternoon once they felt satisfied!

Hiro : You guys are a two men army I tell you! How embarrassing!

Kai : hn… what did I tell you?

Tyson : (burping and stroking his now full and oversized belly) oh baby! That really hit the spot! Cant wait till lunch!

Max : Whoa! Slow down there bud! The food's not gonna go anywhere!

Kenny : you seriously think you can handle lunch too in your condition? It is already close to 11 : 45! They will have the lunch buffet ready in about another half hour!

Tyson : well. I would say we attack the lunch buffet after this!

Daichi : man…you are so right! I am stuffing my face till I drop sick!

Tyson and Daichi both hi-fived each other as they got ready for round two!(LUNCH)

Hiro : oh why did I agree to this! This is a classy restaurant for Pete's sake!

Meanwhile at Hilary's room….

Hilary's P.O.V

Me and my big mouth! I fell for Kai's devious plan hook line and sinker and that too without a minute to spare!

I lied my mom that I was going for a local beyblading match with the boys! Once she gets to find out the truth who knows what kind of trouble I will be in?

Why does this keep happening to me? I plan on doing one thing and I end up doing another one. I am so hopeless!

Alright! Enough is enough! I have got to get my way out of this before giving the others even a moment to suspect. Damn it! All because of you Kai! Because of you I am gonna be chewed out and spat out!

Why did you ever come into my life? Am I really that much attracted towards him? I have a crush on Kai? Is that the reason why I don't seem to be myself around him?

Come to think of it there have been a lot of instances in the past when I have found him quite attractive. The way he has his eyes closed while lying on the grass, the way he opens his eyes and stares deep into me with those amethyst orbs that seem to pierce my soul, his pale Russian complexion and his unusually cold demeanour!

OMG! I cant believe I have started falling for him! I am so flustered right now that mind seems like its in a maze or something! I will have everything sorted out by evening! Atleast that much I am sure.

**Well guys! That was chapter 2! Please don't be shy to leave your suggestions about it! Make sure to express your views about this chapter and stay tuned for some water borne action in the next one!**


	3. Having a splash!

Tyson and Daichi had wiped the floors with the chefs at the restaurant. After they had finished ,it seemed as though all the dishes had been licked clean saving the chefs the ordeal of washing them.! Since both Tyson and Daichi were a little drowsy after the marathon of a lunch, they decided to take a siesta before gearing up for exploring the various attractions at the park. Meanwhile Max and Ray decided to accompany Hiro and Kenny for some sightseeing.

They wanted Hilary and Kai to come along but both declined. Kai had already gone off on his own to some god-knows-what place while Hilary said she will join them shortly after Tyson and Daichi wake up!

The Bloomsbery water park was a world on its own. Never in their lives have the G-Revolutions been so much fascinated over a theme park as they are now! It had everything from water slides to a wave machine to the world's most humungous aquarium that contained over almost all the exotic species of fishes from around the world. It also had a mechanism that would recycle all the water channeling it to a treatment plant and recirculating the water making it highly eco-friendly. The park's parallely run hotel had the most exquisite food and world class luxurious suites.

Hiro : Now this is what I call a wave machine!

Kenny : You said it! The technology is so top notch that it recreates the feel of an actual wave! Even the sand was specially imported from Miami to give it a natural look!

Ray : Chief! You are a walking encyclopedia!

Max : Ya I mean totally! What would we ever do without you?

Kenny : Well thanks guys…you see…

Before Kenny could finish what he was about to say Dizzy rudely interrupted him.

Dizzy : Just great guys! I do all the work and he gets the credit! No one cares about this lil' ol' bitbeast stuck in a laptop!

Before Dizzy got miserable and could throw tantrums everyone decided to apologise to her and appreciated her for all the work that she has done for them.

It was 4 :00 p.m and Daichi and Tyson finally woke up from their afternoon nap. They freshened themselves up and decided to join everyone downstairs. When they reached the lobby they were in for a surprise.

Tyson : Mr.D! what brings you here?

Mr.D: Hello Tyson! Nice to see you wide awake! How do you like it here?

Tyson : you wouldn't believe how much food I ate today. It was sooo…..wait a sec! something tells me that you have something to do with us being here! Aint that right?

Mr.D: my my….you sure have sharp senses Tyson! Of course!

Just then Hiro came inside the lobby with tickets in hand to go and see the various attractions there!

Hiro : you are right Tyson! He was the one who paid for our trip and stay here at the hotel!

Daichi : That explains the 5- star accommodation!

Shortly after this conversation Max and Ray joined the rest followed by Kai who had all changed into their swimsuits!

Tyson : Well guys ! What are we waiting for? Lets hit the pool!

Hiro : Not so fast hot shot! We have to wait till Hilary gets here!

Ray : Speaking of her! Where is she?

Max : don't tell me she is still sleeping in her room!

Kenny : I don't know Max but she sure was a hell of a lot tired though!

Kai : let her do whatever she wants. If she likes getting couped up in her bed all day, we cant…

Just then Hilary made her appearance .

Daichi : What's been keeping you, grandma?

Hilary : Say that again and I will feed you to the flesh eating piranhas!

Max and Ray : She is back! All hail "the wicked witch of ninth grade", Hilary Tachibana!

Tyson : Lets move it people! The wave machine is been calling out to me all day! Oh…Mr.D, you are not coming with us?

Mr.D: No Tyson.. as a matter fact I came here especially to see whether all of you were enjoying my lil' gift!

Tyson : oh yeah! Very….

Mr.D: alright kids! Have a good time here . now, if you will excuse me I will be on my way!

With that little surprise visit he left the G-revolutions. Tyson , Daichi, Max, Ray, Kai, Kenny, Hiro and Hilary decided to try out a friendly game of beach volleyball first. So all headed to the "wave arena".

Quickly the teams were formed. Team A consisted of Tyson, Hiro,Max while team B consisted of Kai, Ray and Daichi. Hilary and Kenny decided to call it a day and remained as spectators! When Kai asked Hilary why she wasn't gonna be playing with them….

Kai : Scared? Someone here told me she would show me her swimming prowess today!

Hilary : I do remember it was me who said that. And I intend to!

Kai : Then?(raising an eyebrow and smirking at her)

Hilary :_ god this guy is killing me with his smirk! He should know better that I cant resist it. Wait a sec here…this is the first time I am seeing him without his trademark blue spokes on his cheeks! His skin is so smooth…and he is mighty fit!_

Kai : I am waiting!

That made Hilary snap out of her trance..

Hilary : I …well…Kenny seemed lonely so I thought I would keep him company! He he…(nervous laughter)

Kai : hn…whatever!

After that close encounter Hilary wiped the beads of sweat that had formed on her forehead and sat down beside Kenny.

Kenny : Hilary, you really didn't have to..i have Dizzy for company here!

Hilary : _I have just made up an excuse and all this guy wants is to ruin it! Bah…_

Hilary : Oh that's ok chief! What are friends for?

Kenny : he he…yeah right!

Out in the waters the beach volleyball match had gotten fierce with neither teams going easy on the other! It almost reminded of the spectators the fierce beybattles that the G-revolutions often compete. With Kai taking the most number of points for his team, Team B was leading 13-3. But Tyson wasn't the one to taste defeat. The harsh truth was that he could do nothing about it! Hiro was struggling to keep his team going even after realising that the chances of winning were slim for them.

Kai : Had enough yet?

A confident smile played on Kai's lips and Hilary was watching him take all the points for his team single-handedly. She secretly marvelled in the way he jumped up in the air and handled the ball with so much precision and skill. Unknowingly, without her knowledge, she started blushing and admiring the way the water droplets were sticking onto his hair, his skin and the way they rolled down wards from his lips, along the side of his neck and way down his chest and perfect abs.

From the sidelines Kenny was watching all the action going on. No sooner than the match was over and Kai and his team were declared the victor. Ray and Daichi hugged each other after winning. Even so the victory hadnt gotten to their heads and got the better of their team spirit that they treasure so much!

Ray : Kai ! you were on fire today!

Daichi : arent we all Ray? I didn't know Kai was a volleyball material!

Kai : hn..just leave me alone!

Tyson : Man that intense battle really got the juices runnin'! What say we go in for a rematch, huh? Best two out of three?

Max :Tyson! What about the other attractions?

Hiro : Max is right! We have to go look for other events. You can always ask for a rematch anyday!

Kenny : Well Dizzy! Lets go..shall we?

Dizzy:Whatever you say Kenny! Its not like my opinions will matter anyway!

Kenny : you are still going about it? If I tell you that a "science convention" is going on today, would you cheer up?

Dizzy : what? A science convention? Where? Where?

Kenny : patience my friend! I will take you there in another hour!

Dizzy : Thanks chief! You really made my day!

Hilary : If you are finished with romancing your bitbeast which is way beyond weird, could we move it? We really are gonna be separated from the others if we keep this pace up!

Kenny : coming…

The next attraction was the water slide. It had two variations, one that was slopy and the other one was a little bit more steeper than the other. Either way a slide through the tunnel seemed to knock the air out of Daichi! And right then he felt his motion sickness get the better of him!

**Well that was a wrap on the third chapter! A simple twist in my request to all readers. While posting your reviews please make sure to mention any particular moment that you liked from all the three chapters. This is just a humble request from me! Next chapter will updated shortly!**


	4. A slide gone awry!

Next was the water slide. And upon seeing it Daichi turned pale and nauseous. He seemed to sway a little but then regained his composure and snapped out. Tyson was unbelievably excited about it and dashed forwards and everyone followed him except Daichi and Hilary. Even Kenny seemed to be in the mood for some fun in the water. Unfortunately Hiro had to be somewhere and so he took off.

Daichi : umm…guys! I am not quite so sure about this.

Max : Why? What's wrong Daichi?

Daichi : Firstly, I am afraid of heights and secondly, I get motion sickness and I will be knocked out cold before you know it.

Tyson : Quit talking trash and get here Daichi! You shouldn't miss this one out!

Daichi : You bone-head that's what I am trying to …..

But before Daichi could say any further he was suddenly pulled forward by Tyson and toward the water slide.

Ray : Tyson, I don't think it's a good idea. Just let the little guy be. You know heights and constant moving around isnt his cup of tea!

Tyson : That's a whole lot of baloney Ray. Relax. He is just paranoid that's all. He will be alright once he gets up there and slides down.

With that , Daichi sensed the first wave of nausea hit him full on and he started to scream bloody murder. Tyson led him up the ladder and onto the start of the slide. He made him sit there and when Tyson tried to climb down Daichi grabbed Tyson firmly around his neck and started pleading for his dear life.

Daichi : Please I am begging you. Don't let me go down there Tyson. If this punishment is for stealing your trunks, then I am sorry I ever messed with it and you. Here you can have it!

But before Daichi could do anything so stupid Tyson stopped him from getting embarassed in front of so many people.

Tyson : ugh! You retard..what do you think you are doing trying to pull such a stunt here? And what makes you think I will want my ex-favourite swim trunks? I cant wear it any longer so you can keep it alright!

Daichi : But….

Tyson : no ifs and buts…shut your yappin' and get down to business.

Daichi : Ahhhhhh…..somebody save me from this monster. He is trying to kill me.

And that was that. Tyson gave Daichi a gentle push and he came sliding down screaming and praying to be alive when it was all over. He felt the bile rise to his throat and kept his eyes closed during the entire slide. After what seemed like an eternity for him he came crashing down into the pool with a huge splash. But unfortunately all the air from his lungs had been completely expelled due to all the screaming and panting. He was knocked out cold and was lying there motionless over the pool surface. Before he could drown a swim trainer had saved him. Everyone was anxious to see if Daichi was ok.

Ray : Tyson..that was certainly not necessary you know!

Max : Ya bud…I mean he looks horrible!

Tyson : would you guys just gimme a break! He is not dead for crying out loud. He is just unconscious.

After the trainer had pumped all the water out, Daichi slowly started to recover his consciousness back. Even so the trainer continued rubbing his arms to warm him up before he suffered from Hypothermia.

Daichi : Huh! Where…where am i?

Kenny : Daichi …I am so glad you are ok. How do you feel? Are you cold or something?

Daichi : no…I mean I seem to be ok but it feels as though an entire sea had gotten into my ear. Still sounds like the waves are crashing onto my eardrum.

Hilary : Well. Good thing Hiro isnt here now, otherwise who knows what would have become of Tyson!

Tyson: ya ya… whatever!

Daichi : umm. Guys! For some strange reason I can feel this unusual rush of air over my entire body! Have any ideas?

It was after Daichi had mentioned that fact that everyone realised the gravity of the situation at hand. No one had noticed that the swim trunks had been swept away by the water when he slid down and made his crash landing. Hilary screamed and detached herself a good ten feet from the others.

Daichi : This…is…so…..not….happening!

Tyson : He he he….whats the matter, George of the Jungle?

Daichi : You are dead meat Tyson. you are gonna pay for pushing me down that slide and making fun of me!

Tyson : oh dear! I am shaking in my boots…(mockingly) why don't you find some vines to hang around for the day!

With that snide comment coming from Tyson , Daichi literally launched himself over Tyson and started pulling at his hair and pinching his cheeks and clawing his eyes out.

Tyson : why you lil….why don't you go and find yourself some clothes you retarded monkey!

Daichi realised his situation and dashed inside the hotel and found himself a fresh pair of trunks that Ray lent him. With that little mishap that happened with Daichi no one dared go near the slide. And so Hilary felt a wave of calmness wash over her realising that she was gonna live to tell the tale. But for how long will both the gods and heavens be at her side watching over her from her impending doom, from Kai, from her secret spilling out in front of everyone?

Hilary : _Thanks to Daichi I managed to escape this time. But something tells me I wont be lucky tomorrow._

Just then Kai came closer to her from behind and gave her the scare of her life. She turned around and gave the loudest possible gasp!

Hilary : You…you nearly gave me a heart attack! Whats the meaning of sneaking up on me like that!

Kai : (having an intimidating look) You really passed up a golden opportunity to show us how good you are in swimming!

Hilary : ya…cant do anything about it now! Its already dark. You can go and thank Daichi for ruining it all!

Kai : Thanking Daichi..who …me? For ruining it or for working it out in your favour?

Hilary : what? You are out of your mind Kai! For ruining it of course!

Kai : oh really! So you are saying that you were prepared, is that it?

Hilary : of course I was! Why wouldn't I be?

Kai came even closer to her and made her feel his presence even more fiercefully! She could feel his breath fanning against her bangs and making her feel hot and suffocated. He was towering above her and was staring into her eyes as if making an attempt to know what the truth is! She felt Kai's amethyst eyes frantically searching for something. She couldn't move for she was stuck against the wall. She tried so hard to push him away but somewhere from the bottomless pits of her heart , she realised that she was cherishing this sudden closeness to him as if this was what she had wanted for a long time.

Kai : Hilary!

Hilary : ya…(feeling so out of her mind)

Kai : you know tomorrow is our last day here! And you are gonna show everyone what you are really made of.

Hilary : what? Made of ….what?(closing her eyes)

Kai : hn…

Within a split second she felt the warmth leave her and slowly opened her eyes to find Kai missing. He had already left her standing there and she didn't realise it right away!

Hilary :_what is happening to me? Kai is gonna eat me for dinner if I don't figure out something to save my sorry butt from being pummelled. Ugh! This guy always gets me flustered._

A few hours later the officials started closing all the attractions to call it a day. Everyone got inside the hotel and geared up for dinner. Surprisingly Tyson and Daichi, who had been so much engrossed in a fight a few hours ago suddenly became all friendly and amicable. By that time Hiro had also come back .

Hiro : I assume no one was upto no good when I was not here!(eyeing Kenny)

Kenny : Nope! Absolutely not coach!(gulped)

Hiro : well…good! Dinner is ready guys. Lets head down!

Hiro exited their room and went downstairs. Meanwhile Tyson and Daichi were already devising strategies not to leave any meal unexplored!

Kenny : What a bunch of air-heads! They were literally pounding each others to death a while ago but look at them now! I guess something good did turn up after all the chaos today.

And Tyson and Daichi were already at it at the dinner table. Hiro thought that it was a good thing this would continue only for another day! They are gonna feast their eyes upon the Bloomsbery park's most treasured and renowned attraction.

**Do follow this story to find out more about the next pitstop Tyson and his team are gonna make! What will become of Hilary tomorrow! Stay tuned for the next chapter coming up shortly! Reviews guys….suggestions to improve this current track are also welcomed!**


	5. Getting flustered!

As Tyson and Daichi were stuffing their faces with food , a certain brunette was highly troubled with the impending danger she will soon find herself in. She couldn't even concentrate eating the elaborate spread of food and was pondering on the ways and means to execute her escapade tomorrow just like earlier today evening. But something from the corner of her mind was telling her that Kai may not let her off that easily or it could be that he is already onto her and that it was only a matter of time before he figures it out. Just the mere thought of it shook her from head to foot.

_You know tomorrow is our last day here! And you are gonna show everyone what you are really made of!_

That train of thought made her remember what Kai said to her earlier this evening. She excused herself from everyone and left the dining area wanting to go back to her room.

Kenny : Are you ok Hilary?

Hilary : Ya chief. I am fine. Just a little tired. Would you mind me taking off to my room?

Kenny : Not at all…I mean if that's what you really want…go ahead! Good night though!

Hilary : You too.

Max : I wonder whats been eating her! She hasn't even tried any of the rides. To think she was the one who was so hyped about coming here in the first place.

Daichi : (talking with his mouthful) Ya…I bwet…tat..she doeshnt have a shwim…shuit..mmm(chomp chomp)

Ray : I guess you are right. And Daichi never ever talk with your mouthful..its disgusting!

Tyson : (burping) Why don't we go and ask her what the problem is tomorrow?

Kenny : Ya like she is actually gonna tell us. Tyson you know how much Hilary likes to keep things to herself rather than reveal it to anyone. Especially to you.

Tyson : (puzzled) What? What did I do?

Max : You know the time when she said she was afraid of the dark and you turned off the power supply to the entire house!

Tyson : Just thinking of her frightened face makes me wanna celebrate for a job well done! (having an evil smirk) I gotta tell ya that was pure genius!

For a person who has been patiently listening to their conversation, Kai suddenly surprised everyone when he finally decided to break his silence.

Kai : You sure have grown physically Tyson but unfortunately your mind is still that of a pathetic thirteen year old who couldn't care less about others!

Tyson : What was that?

Kai : You think that was your idea of a joke? Well I have news for ya. You don't see me laughing!

Ray : Whoa! Kai. Just relax ok. Tyson was just messing around. He doesn't mean any harm!

Tyson : Ya Kai…that happened like a year ago! And why are you getting touchy all of a sudden?

Kai : hn…whatever! Just don't come crawling to me for help once you get your butt spanked!

Hiro : Alright guys..enough of these meaningless fights! We have come here to stretch and relax. Not to get tightened up once again!

Tyson : Sorry bro! I guess a certain someone owes you an apology here!

Kai : What are you looking at me like that for? I aint apologising to anyone!

With that Kai stormed out of the dining area. All the while when he was lying on his bed he kept thinking about his little tiff with Tyson. Why did he get so worked up when Hilary's name was mentioned? Why did he seem to care so much for her? To put it rightly, Kai had never been one to establish a consolidated conversation with anyone let alone a girl. But Hilary was no ordinary girl as long as Kai was concerned! No matter how many times he switched sides, no matter the countless times he had lost hope on beyblading, no matter the innumerable number of times he had prevented her from getting close to him and getting to know him better, she had always been there for him. Inspite of being in the sidelines, she had given him hope to go on and keep moving forward.

Kai : Hmm…wonder whats wrong with me? I have never been so emotionally attached with anyone like this before! Whenever I find her in trouble I feel this overwhelming sensation to protect her from getting hurt without ever considering my safety.

As the ceiling fan makes a rhythmic hum while spinning at full speed , Kai's eyelids droop and finally close over his amethyst eyes. He had quite a day after all the ruckus that was caused by Daichi and Tyson at the water slide and badly wanted his much needed beauty sleep!

The next day…

Barging in Tyson and Daichi's room…

Hiro : Lets move it guys….Tyson, Daichi…its time to rise and shine!

Tyson : Go away….need to sleep…too tired…(covering himself fully with his blanket)

Daichi : (still in la la land) Roast turkey….mmmm…want more….(chewing and drooling on his hands)

Hiro : Ugh! Guess there is only one way to snap you both out of your dreamworld!

With that Hiro grabbed a hold of the water jug that was kept on the table beside the bed where Daichi and Tyson were sleeping and swung at them both.

Tyson : Ahhh….i am drowning…I am drowning…..i uh…oh!

Daichi : Don't make me try the slide again..i promise to be…have…my….self! he he…good morning coach!

Hiro ; (with his arms folded) good morning to you both…now get both your butt down to the lobby this instant!

Hiro instructed them both to be ready with their swim gear and meet up with the others at the lobby of the hotel. He also wanted all of them to pack their things up since they will be making their move to go back home once all the rides were completed at the park.

Tyson : Hey guys….cant believe this is our last day here huh?

Max : Ya bud..totally..i mean we have got ourselves only 12 more hours here.

Dizzy : Phew…good riddance. I thought I may never ever see the light at the end of the tunnel!

Kenny : Good for you Dizzy. And as I promised I am gonna take you to the Science convention today.

Dizzy : Yay me…..lets go chief…I cant wait to see all my cousins, brothers and sisters!

Kenny : Not all are able to converse in English like you though!

Ray : Hey guys…has anyone seen Hilary today?

Max : No …not me.

Kai : I am afraid she is still in her room getting ready I guess.

Hiro : Getting ready? For what?

Kai : Swimming…she said she will show us her swimming skills today since today is our last day here!

Tyson : Oh yeah…I remember now…well guess she's finally come back to her senses.

Ray : And not a moment too soon…there is nothing for us to be worried about!

Hilary just joined up with the rest of the gang in her swim suit. She was wearing a cute ocean blue leotard to go with the water. It was no doubt that she was looking unimaginably adorable that was made evident when all except Kai had their mouths open from surprise. Never in their five years of being together have they seen Hilary in such an avatar. Even Tyson was dumbstruck.

Ray : Wow Hilary…I mean that swim suit looks good on you.

Max : And you look too cute…./_reminding all of you the moment when Max reunites with the Bladebreakers at season 2 and sees Hilary waiting at the airport and calls her cute and kenny says that he is a bit weird since he finds all girls cute/_

Kenny : Max! you are making her blush!

Daichi : No matter what kind of clothes you wear you are still a loud mouthed grandma!

Hilary felt the vein in her head pop and began to lose her temper with the remark she received from Daichi.

Hilary : That's it..you are gonna become the piranhas breakfast you neanderthal!

She chased Daichi around for a while at the lobby. When Daichi made a sudden sharp turn around Kai, Hilary was forced to make a head on collision with Kai leading them both to a crash landing. Kai was sprawled across the floor of the lobby while Hilary fell on top of him. When she felt it safe to open her eyes and assess her position she was met with a pair of familiar but ever so mesmerising amethyst that had shock etched in them .Hilary has stared into those orbs of his countless times in the past but she has never grown tired of them. They still left an effect on her that they usually leave every time. She traced her gaze down at his perfect nose above which she was hovering dangerously. Then her gaze followed even below to his full and perfect lips. His mouth was giving out ragged unrhythmic rasps of breath that felt cool against her skin and smelled like fresh mint. Just then she realised her situation and began getting back to reality. It was then that she realised that Kai had been calling out for her ordering her to move over.

Kai : Get off me….

Hilary : Uh….what?

Kai : I said get off…(rudely)

Hilary : Oh…I ..uh.. sorry about that Kai..It was an accident.

But Kai neither acknowledged her apology nor did he look at her and made his way out of the lobby. Hilary mentally slapped herself for losing control over her emotions. Kai always got the better of her emotionally and gets her pulse and heartbeat racing. There was nothing worth praising about Kai other than his talent in everything that he does and his perfeclty handsome Greek god like features. But still somewhere from the corner of her mind Hilary started to wonder what is it about him that made her get drawn towards him all the time inspite of his cold and anti-social persona.

Tyson : You ok Hil!?

Max : Boy..was that a nasty fall!

Hilary : He didn't even tell anything about my swimsuit that I got from the convenient store at the front gate last night!(absent-mindedly)

Ray : Excuse me?

Hilary : What ? (coming back to her senses) oh ..i was telling that we shouldn't be wasting our time here. Lets head out!

Hiro : Hilary's got the right idea! Lets move out guys!

While Kenny and Dizzy went ahead with the Science convention the rest of the gang was warming up to meet the pride and joy of the Bloomsbery water park.

Tyson : you sure you don't wanna come along with us Chief!?

Kenny : sure I am sure Tyson…and besides I have never been one for water rides. Just thinking of it makes me nauseous.

Daichi : alright then but you don't know what you are gonna be missing out!

Hiro : Kenny and Dizzy be careful with your way around here and don't get lost. Meet you guys within 4 hours.

Hiro checked his watch that indicated it was 8 in the morning. The gang had exactly four more hours to meet up with Kenny for lunch. Now they are about to experience the ride that they wouldn't have even imagined about in the wildest of their dreams hoping that it doesn't turn out to be disastrous like the last one did. For both Daichi and Hilary!

**Now that's a wrap on the fifth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Reviews are much needed and suggestions are welcomed. Will Hilary be able to avoid Kai's gaze? Will she able to hide her secret just for another day? All will be revealed shortly in the next chapter. So stay tuned….**


	6. Just another day for Hilary

At the Science convention …..

Kenny was very much fascinated with the way the gadgets were displayed. But it was Dizzy who was enjoying the convention for real. There were gadgets from all generations arranged diligently in chronological order. When Kenny was showing Dizzy some of the oldest processors that were used in computers, a little boy who seemed not more than 7 years old was giving him the stare and that really scared the crap out of Kenny.

Kenny : Eeehh….What do you want kid?

Kid : Can I take a look at your laptop Mr?

Kenny : Oh…whew! Sure …Go ahead. What do you wanna ….Hey!

Suddenly the kid snatched Dizzy out of Kenny's hands and was taking a closer look at the display.

Kenny : Whats the big idea kid? (annoyed)

Kid : I heard your laptop talk to you. Make it talk now! (very much excited)

Kenny : Oh that! Jeez you really scared me to bits! Let me show you….Hello Dizzy…

Dizzy : Oh there you are chief! Whats the big idea shaking me like that huh? I almost had a concussion…!

Kid : Whoa! Wicked! Totally rad dude! (surprised to the core)

Kenny : Hey don't you point fingers at me! It was this kid who snatched you!

Kid: How did you make your laptop talk like that?(having stars in his eyes)

Kenny : Well my laptop can talk 'coz I have a bitbeast trapped inside it.

Kid : Totally wicked! Can you show me how to get a bitbeast inside my laptop?

Kenny :Umm…Kid! That's not how it works…

Dizzy : Umm…Chief! I smell trouble!

Immediately the little boy did something that took Kenny and Dizzy completely by surprise.

Kid : Hey guys! There is this cool laptop that can talk…Over here! (calling everybody at the Science convention over to Kenny and Dizzy to take a look)

Kenny : Ahhh! Lets get outta here!

But before Kenny could execute his escapade both him and Dizzy were mobbed by the people at the convention…

At the hotel….

Hilary : Oh great God! The supreme power above me! Save me from whatever harm may come my way today! (holding her hands together and praying)

While Hilary was praying she was suddenly reminded of what Kai had told her earlier yesterday.

_Tomorrow is our last day….You are gonna show everyone what you are really made of!_

Today was the last day of their stay at the water park. The day when Hilary will crumble under pressure and finally prove it to the world what a terrible swimmer she is! The day when she will become the butt of all jokes for all, especially Tyson and Daichi!

Hilary : What have I gotten myself into? How will I make it today? Its gonna be utterly impossible.

Suddenly Max and Ray approached her urging her to join them too.

Max : You comin' Hil?

Hilary : Oh…yeah sure Max…I will be on my way! You guys go on ahead!

Ray : If you say so… but don't be late. We don't have much time!

Hilary : You bet'cha! (pulling a fake and nervous smile)

With that Max and Ray went out of the lobby. Hilary was left alone there. She was rather busy contemplating a way out of the mess that she had created due to her stupidity!

Out at the pool….

Tyson and Daichi were having lots of fun swimming around and splashing water at each other. Max and Ray were relaxing under the sun and having a refreshing mocktail. Hiro and Kai were at it again to show everyone their superiority over each other in a swimming race.

Hiro : A 200 meter race…what say Kai?

Kai : Hn…Whatever it is Hiro, I am gonna enjoy watching your face after you lose .

Hiro : Now now…there is no need to be so cocky. For your information, I was the ace swimmer during my high school days.

Kai : Are you done yet? Lets get down to business already!

Hiro : Why you…! Fine lets do this!

On that note, both lined up at the starting line and the referee blew the whistle. Both were equally good and were giving each other a cut-throat competition. Kai went a little easy on Hiro during the initial stages and so Hiro was in the lead for the first two laps. But suddenly things started to take a turn in the completely opposite way. Kai immediately gained speed. He came neck and neck with Hiro and at the last lap it seemed as if both had finished the race at the same time. The referee went through the recording of their picture perfect finish and declared Kai, the victor of the race.

Hiro : I gotta say that I am impressed. You beat me!

Kai : Hn…

After accepting his win Kai turned on his heels and walked away from him.

It was 10:30 a.m and it was the time where the ultimate ride of all will be open for tourists and other visitors at the Bloomsbery water park. Tyson, Ray and Max were urging Hiro to make it there as soon as possible since being the most popular ride at the park it is bound to attract a huge crowd. Daichi opted out of it and was seated at the recreation area where they showed a live telecast of the ride on T.V. Meanwhile a certain brunette was fidgeting uncomfortably while standing with the guys in the queue. She was busy figuring out a way to escape the clutches of the harsh waters that might engulf her. Kai was observing all her actions throughout the entire wait outside at the entrance from behind and was almost sure that Hilary had lied to him about her being able to swim.

After a half-hour wait….

Finally the Bladebreakers' turn had finally arrived. The ride was named "The Dragon's Den". Much to everyone's expectation, there was a huge tunnel built like a Dragon completely out of reinforced steel frames and tough glass that would not give way to the high pressure water. The Dragon's mouth was the entrance to the tunnel that housed several box shaped cars like that of a roller coaster. These cars would give an underwater tour of the park and at a point it picks up speed and whizzes past at a speed less than that of a conventional roller coaster. Due to safety reasons its speed had to minimised to a certain limit. However children below 14 years of age were not allowed for the ride. But that's not all. After the ride gets over the cars detach themselves from each other and serve like rafts in which the riders have to row their way along the turbulent waters after reaching the surface. This was probably the worst nightmare that Hilary could have ever experienced and she seemed to get paler with every step she took inside.

Tyson : This is wicked! I love my life. (stretching his hands out)

Ray : It's a shame Kenny and Daichi couldn't make it.

Max : Ya, but I am glad for Daichi though. Atleast he can rest assured that he wont be getting motion sickness for a long long time!

Hiro : Alright guys…stick to your tickets and don't lose sight of your partner.

Hilary : Partner? What partner?

Hiro : Oh I almost forgot to assign partners. Ray and Max, Me and Tyson, Hilary and Kai. any objections?

Hilary duly raised her hand but since majority always wins she was paired along with Kai by default. Kai , by the way had no objections whatsoever.

Kai : This is gonna turn out good! (smirking at Hilary )

And Hilary's fear just left the building. She unknowingly was marvelling over him like a total idiot. She melted like butter in front of him. Kai went inside to get ready and ordered Hilary to follow him inside by holding his hand out for her. She stared at him out of surprise and gladly took his hand while he guided her through the dark tunnel where they had to board the car. Out of nowhere she was relieved that she was paired with Kai rather than anyone else because she had always felt a strong and safe feeling whenever she was around him. Hoping that nothing can or should go wrong during the ride Hilary braced herself for the worst situation possible. Will she survive this ride?

**Sorry for this delay guys…..had some important business to attend to….here it is! The 6****th**** chapter to my story after a long time. Read and review guys and a special thanks to all my reviewers for their love and support they have shown towards my story and to those who have favorited my story…..stay tuned for the next chapter…..**


	7. Secret revealed

Hilary's P.O.V

It was dark. The only things guiding me through the infinite darkness were Kai's hand and his alluring lilac scent. I could hear the voices of my friends from a distance. I was becoming conscious of his hand on mine and so I decide to start a conversation which I thought could be very difficult since the person in front of me and holding my hand is the great "Kai Hiwatari".

Me : Umm..Kai?

Kai : Hn.

Me :_ very typical….doesnt this guy know anything better than an insignificant monosyllable?_

Kai : What is it Hilary?(very impatiently)

Me : Uh…well…how long do you think this tunnel is anyway?

Kai : How should I know?

Me : _Dang! That is the worst conversation ever! Remind me never to end up with him again!_

Kai : Why? Are you scared?

Me : What? Why…. W….would I…. be sscared of s….swimming? He he…(nervous laughter)

Kai : Uhhh…yeah…well actually I asked you whether you were scared of the darkness or not?

Me : Huh? Come again? _ Me and my big mouth….._

Kai : You know Hilary…I have been watching you closely from the moment we got here and I can clearly say that you are hiding something from all of us!

Me : You must be crazy if you think like that. Why would I be hiding anything from you guys ?

I don't know why he suddenly stopped in his tracks which made me bump into him accidentally. For a minute I thought he had me figured out. He suddenly spun on his heels and placed both his hands on my shoulders. Judging from the faint light approaching us I can say that we are already at the end of the tunnel. I can see his expression clearly now with the way his handsome face got illuminated by the light. He patiently sighed and looked at me with an expression I couldn't get. It was a mixture of anger and worry I think! His face inched closer to mine and down to my level. The sweet smell of his perfume was driving me crazy and his eyes…the way they were piercing through mine….i was scared that I would lose control over my emotions if this continued any further. Heat crept upto my face and no words escaped my mouth when I tried to speak. After a few seconds or so I finally find my voice.

Me : Whats wrong Kai? Why did you stop so suddenly?(not in my senses)

He surprised me again when he came even closer to my face and approached my ear. Unexpectedly I hear him snort and it developed into a full blown laughter. I stand there dumbstruck as I don't have a clue about what he found so funny. It was very surprising indeed to watch him laugh out loud. This was Kai Hiwatari I am talking about. The guy who doesn't smile fearing that his face will crack. To be quite honest I like Kai like this rather than the gloomy self loathing persona that he usually wears. After a good 2 minutes his laughter finally died down and he wiped the traces of tears that ran down from his eyes.

Kai : ha ha …..ha ha ha… the look you had…totally funny….

Me : What?

Kai : Hil..lets just enjoy the ride!

Me : You know Kai…you look a lot better when you laugh…do it more often.

With that both of us joined the rest and boarded the car. The ride commenced and the cars led us through a spectacular display of colourful aquatic life. And I was happy that I could share this beautiful moment with him. Somehow this particular moment made me remember all the moments that we shared in the past. The day I first met him, the day we were trapped in the island where that lunatic Gideon was after the bitbeasts, the day my schedule got ripped into two by that brainless baboon Tyson and Kai accepted it hands down. Everything flashed in front of my eyes. The ride through the tunnel got over and I felt the cars shift and separate from each other. Kai and I braced ourselves for the water was very turbulent. It rocked our car from side to side. Luckily we had handles at the sides that we could hold on to.

Normal P.O.V

Tyson and Hiro were seated together and the way Tyson was hooting that made Hiro cringe and hold on to his ears suggested that he was enjoying himself. Max and Ray seemed thrilled too. The only ones who didn't make progress in the enjoyment part were Hilary and Kai. Its not that they weren't enjoying the ride or anything. It was this awkward silence that prevailed between them. And boy Hilary was finally relieved when Kai decided to break it.

Kai : You ok?

Hilary : huh? Yeah…I am ok.

Kai : Hn.

Hilary : Are you enjoying this?

Kai : may..be(smiling)

Hilary : Me too…..I am glad that I was paired with you.

Kai : Oh….k….

Hilary : Kai I wanted to say something….to you…(nervously)

Kai : yeah?

Hilary : I wanna say that…..I ….ahhh!(screaming)

And that was that. Hilary's hands got slippery and her hands gave way from the handle. The car rocked violently and she plunged into the water. Before Kai could do anything she got pulled into the current.

Kai : Hilary….you ok?

Hilary : blll…Kaaaaiii…blll...cant blll swim…

Kai: Damn!

Kai didn't know what came over him. His sudden reflexes made jump into the water. He frequently surfaced to judge the distance between him and Hilary. She was beginning to lose her consciousness and beginning to drown. Her vision got cloudy and wasn't able to feel anything. Before she got completely knocked out Kai approached her and saved her. Her body felt heavy and extremely cold. With the last bit of consciousness that she had she was able to take a look at Kai's wet face before she got completely knocked out cold.

Kai 's P.O.V

She fell unconscious. Her temperature was dropping randomly and her body was shaking violently. I didn't know what I should do. For the first time in my life I feel a sudden rush of panic. What if she doesn't make it? No! There was absolutely no question for that. I start rubbing her arms and legs so that she might get warm and wake up. After a few seconds of rubbing I realise that she wasn't making any progress. I then deduce that she might have swallowed a heck of a lot of water. I pressed her stomach forcefully a couple of times. Finally she spewed out a few millilitres of water. But still no progress….after that I had just one option in the world that I could think of. I know that I don't have the guts to do it but she was my friend. A friend who needed help and I was the only one with her at this moment who could help her. _Come on Kai ….just swallow your stupid pride and pucker up….Oh my god! I cant believe what I am thinking._

And so after a few seconds of battling my inner self I muster up the courage to do something I have never done before. Something which I shouldn't or wouldn't be thinking of ever in my life. I part her lips and approach them. When I seemed to be a few good inches away from her. Wham!

Normal P.O.V

Hilary completely surprised Kai when she opened her eyes and started coughing out the remaining water that she had swallowed. Poor Kai! In a sudden reflex she spat the water out at his face.

Kai : Whoa! That went well…this wasn't quite what I had in mind.

Her vision cleared and she was able to breathe freely now. After an ordeal of about 10 minutes Kai was able to get all the water out that she had swallowed. She coughed a couple of times but still wasn't able to speak properly. Kai was there sitting beside her and helped her up. His face suggested that he was every inch pissed off.

Hilary : I didn't ….just spit…. water at you just now did I?(nervously scratching her head)

Kai : Don't push your luck…..you are lucky I am pissed off at you for something else!

Kai : Whats the big idea lying about being able to swim? Are you out of your mind?(clearly pissed off)

Hilary : (cough) I am sorry Kai…I really am.

Kai : Would it kill you to tell the truth?

Hilary : I said I was sorry so cut me some slack.!

Kai : I knew that something was wrong..with the way you got nervous back in the tunnel. You were lucky you were my partner. What would have happened if Kenny was your partner if he was willing to come with us? The guy can drown like a block of wood even in a kiddy pool.!

For once Hilary was astonished that Kai was able to talk for even a minute straight. And the second thing that surprised her was the fact that he could show his emotions more clearly to her now.

Hilary : Just calm down Kai….i am sorry that I lied..i learnt my lesson..now can you please calm down…?

Kai : Whatever….lets get going…the others will be worried sick about us..

Hilary : K..

At the exit Max, Ray, Tyson, Hiro and Kenny were anxiously waiting for Hilary and Kai.

Hiro : What the hell happened? (worried)

Max : Ya….we were like so scared and worried about you two….

Kai : Explanations later. Someone go get her some towels and dry clothes.

Due to all this commotion they were way back on their schedule. It was 1:30 already . Hilary was given some dry clothes and a cup of hot chocolate. After a while she warmed up and was feeling better.

**Phew….i really felt my adrenaline rushing…glad that I got through the 7****th**** chapter….here it is guys ..read and review..thanks for the support….love ya'll**


	8. Feelings revealed!

Hilary's P.O.V

There I was sitting alone comfortably all wrapped up in a blanket in a corner of the lobby with a mug of hot chocolate in my hand. My throat was awfully painful from all that coughing and this hot chocolate was all I needed. As I was savouring its chocolaty goodness and soothing my throat, I saw Tyson approach me with an expression I couldn't decipher! Well now I have to get ready for his insults! I was supposed to face this sooner or later….Oh boy! Here goes!

Tyson : Whats the big idea lying to us?

Me : Excuse me?

Tyson : Why did you lie to us about you being able to swim? (impatiently)

Me : Well maybe because you have always made fun of me and I got tired of all that….(having a straight face)

Tyson : What? Okay maybe sometimes I do get overboard with the whole mocking thing…..

Me : Sometimes? (cocking an eyebrow)

Tyson : (impatiently) Fine woman! Don't push it when Tyson is in the "sympathy zone".

Me : Ok …..

Tyson : I may be an asshole but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you..this was a matter of life and death for Pete's sake. What would have happened if Kai hadn't been with you?

Me : I know…Jeez…Why do people always have to rub it in? I am really sorry alright! And I was wrong about you Tyson . you don't know how sorry I am for misjudging you!(apologetic tone)

Tyson : Apology accepted. And I am sorry too for making fun of you all the time.

Then Tyson and I shook hands and became friends all over again…ha ha..funny how people act the way you least expect them to sometimes and you get completely off guard. Speaking of getting off guard, this wasn't the only shock inducing scenario that I went through today. There is this another realisation that I got reminded of suddenly. And that was the sudden closeness to Kai. I mean really close. Was he really gonna …? I don't know. Why had he come so close to me earlier almost as if wanting to get his lips locked onto mine? He is the great "Kai Hiwatari" after all! He wouldn't let anything get the better of his pride and reputation. As I got lost in that thought Tyson interrupted in between telling me to get moving and get my things packed.

In my room…

I finished packing up my things and hurtling the travel bag and suitcase with so much difficulty when someone crossed me carrying his respective luggage. I realised it was Kai and heat suddenly crept up to my face. He stopped in his tracks and retraced his path and came standing in front of me with his hands outstretched. I was puzzled seeing this and asked what was wrong.

Kai : Let me help you with that!(disinterested look)

Me : (smiling) Umm. No thanks Kai. I really appreciate it but….hey!

He didn't even listen to what I was saying and suddenly snatched the travel bag from my hands.

Kai : Are you done? The others are waiting for us you know!

Me : (surprised) /_Damn! How can this guy be so unpredictable? One minute he doesn't care if I exist and the next minute he helps me out and behaves caringly/_

Me : Yeah yeah I am coming.

In the lobby….

Me: Hey Kenny!

Kenny : Oh Hilary! How are you feeling now?

Me : I am fine chief! Say I forgot to ask you about the science convention! Was it good

Kenny : Don't even ask about it alright?( very pathetic look)

_-Flashback-_

_Kid : Hey guys…There is this really cool laptop that can talk…over here!_

_Kenny : Oh no! We are too late…_

_Kid no:2: Are you the guy who hangs around with the Bladebreakers?_

_Kid no:3: Can you take a look at my beyblade?_

_Kid no:4: I want to become World Champion like Tyson…just tell me his secret of winning and I will let you go!_

_Kid no:5:Mommy mommy…I want the laptop that kid is having in his hands! It can talk!_

_Kenny : Now this is something …..i haven't experienced…till now! Dizzy are you alright?_

_Dizzy : Just a little…dizzy..lets get out of here before I become an attraction at the museum with a sign that says" The laptop that could talk"!_

_The sudden commotion caused by the kids in the convention attracted the attention of the security guards and they had to come clear up the mess!_

_Kenny : Those were some scary people …_

_Dizzy : Ill say….this is my luck chief. The one time I really tried having fun, it got ruined within seconds! But that's ok…It was fun and I owe it all to you._

_Kenny : Hey what are friends for?_

_-End of flashback-_

Kenny : And that was what happened!

Me : Oh…so sorry for you chief…but look on the bright side…you and Dizzy became quite the celebrities.

Kenny : Well anyways we must be reporting to coach Hiro at the bus stop. Lets go. Max , Ray, Kai, Tyson and Daichi are already there!

At the bus stop….

Hiro : Alright guys…this is it! Hope you all had the time of your lives these past two days!

Tyson and Daichi : You bet coach!

Max and Ray: Ditto! (cheerfully)

Kai : Hn. Whatever!

Kenny: Ya I think I wont be going to another science convention pretty soon.

Hiro :And what about you Swimmer? (having a mocking tone)

Me : Umm..i don't know about you guys but I think the time is right for me to join swimming classes…he he…

After a ride that lasted for a couple of hours we reached home safe and sound. I needed to change into my old clothes before I sent home so I needed to make a little stop at the dojo. I realised it was way past sundown and I really hated going home after it became dark. So I called my mom and told her that I would be staying the night at Tyson's.

At 10 p.m

I was walking past the living room and towards the bathroom to take a shower and realised the door being locked. I was sure it was Tyson in there and I know for sure that he will come out only after an hour or two. So I started banging at the door and started calling him out.

Me : Alright Tyson if you don't come out I will…

There was a click at the door and it opened suddenly.

Me : What? Kk….Kai!

Kai : You will do what?

Me :/ _oh shoot! It had to be him of all people. He is the reason I got flustered so badly the entire day…oh wow! He looks different with his hair falling down on his face…get a grip Hils! Snap out of it!/_

No one could blame me for gawking at the male wonder standing before me and that too with a towel tied around his waist showing off his perfect abs and his perfect body and skin. He cocked his eyebrows at me demanding an answer but nothing escaped my mouth. He just had me spellbound with his looks again!

Me : I…uh….well…don't mind me! I was just goofing around! He he….

Kai : Hn…

Me : Ummm. Kai I want to say something….actually ask you something!

Kai : what?

Me : When I was unconscious….why did you…?

Kai : You were unconscious. I had no other choice but you got back at me for that didn't you?

Me : Ummm…ya ..sorry about that!

Kai : You got excited when I came close to you?

Me : What? Ridiculous!

Kai : oh really?

With that he came closer to me and stared into my eyes for a long time. My brain says to stop staring at him but my heart says " what the heck…Go for it" and I couldn't seem to obey both. I was standing there like a total idiot hanging for my dear life. My heart frenzied into a sprint and I was afraid that Kai could have heard the thunderous beating of my heart.

Me : Kai please…you are making me uncomfortable!

Kai : Hn…(smirking)

He got me bowled over with his trademark smirk. Right then I realised that I was head over heels in love with him. With him….its a long shot and a little farfetched but that doesn't mean that I couldn't try. He left me there all alone in the living room with my thoughts still pondering about him. And I feel that maybe just may be I might have a chance with him….Will he let me or wont he? Only time will tell. All I know is I wouldn't be forgetting this trip for the rest of my life!

**There you have it guys…sorry for the delay…this is the last chapter. I hope it's a wonderful finish to a story that had a wonderful start! Read and review guys….i will definitely entertain you with more…toodles…love ya'**


End file.
